


Prey for Mercy

by ACatWhoWrites



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Dubious Consent, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han needs to learn how to say "No." Jongin needs to keep his cat on a leash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prey for Mercy

Lu Han didn't expect anyone, much less his friend's pet, to be sitting in front of his door when he returned from playing soccer in the park, but there, indeed, sat Kyungsoo: a bundle of dark hair tucked in a patterned hoodie with his short tail tucked over his ankles.

"Kyungsoo? Are you alright; should I call Jongin?" Jongin was Kyungsoo's human. They adored one another; it was strange to see Kyungsoo out alone. He got a bit lost at times, wide eyes simply not paying attention as he wandered where the will took him. He'd been adopted off the streets and still had a bit of wanderlust in his veins.

So Lu Han figured he'd call Jongin when he got into his apartment.

He didn't expect the cat to lunge at him and pin him against the door. "Kyungsoo?!" Large eyes were slanted and darkened with lust. "Aw, _crap_." Kyungsoo seemed to harbour something of a crush on Lu Han, and when that urge hit him, he sought out Lu Han.

Lu Han grinned nervously, trying to stay calm, and managed to unlock the door behind his back and tripped into his living room.

Kyungsoo caught himself on his hands, back end in the air, and looked up at him. He looked quite demonic, Lu Han thought. The tail whipped behind him, and the human suddenly remembered: Cats loved a game of chase. They were natural hunters.

And Lu Han was very obviously the prey.

When the cat bent his knees, imitating the starting position of a sprinter, Lu Han knew he was [going to be] fucked if he didn't act fast.

"Why don't you have a seat while I call Jongin?" It figured the day his cell battery died and stayed in his bedroom was the day he was targeted by a horny cat. If he could make it to his room, though, there was a lock on the door.

Mistake number one was assuming he could make it. While not nearly as agile as their _felis domesticus_ cousins, the hybrids still carried an extreme advantage over the average human.

Mistake number two was turning his back on Kyungsoo to run.

Mistake three was not telling Kyungsoo "No." right away. Even in the heat of his mind, the cat was still well-behaved and appreciated the morals of society.

Lu Han made it maybe three steps before collapsing to the floor. Kyungsoo leaned over him and and buried his nose in Lu Han's hair, pressing kisses to his nape.

The throaty purr was felt before it was heard. Kyungsoo rubbed himself all across Lu Han's back. If he went near any other cats for a week, they would know he'd been with Kyungsoo.

Which meant Jongdae, his neighbour's cat, would probably feel very put out and subject Lu Han to more territorial scent marking.

"Kyungsoo. . ." Lu Han didn't really want this right now. He wanted a shower and a phone to call Jongin to get his horny cat.

Kyungsoo purred louder in his ear and dropped his hips to grind against Lu Han's butt.

The human's face flushed red, but he couldn't find his voice to say much of anything, anymore. He was too embarrassed and--frighteningly--turned on. Who knew Kyungsoo had the strength to pin a soccer player to the ground?

Previous attempts by Kyungsoo to get to Lu Han had been thwarted by Jongin, Lu Han, or even by Minseok, once, who managed to manhandle Kyungsoo long enough to let Lu Han hop on his bus home. Maybe this time, Lu Han just wasn't thinking. Maybe he had a thing for cats he didn't know about. Maybe it was Kyungsoo, specifically.

Whatever the reason, there were no words. No attempts to push Kyungsoo away. No attempts to escape to the safety of his room behind a locked door. He became a pliant puddle of limbs and merely groaned a little bit when Kyungsoo's clever fingers skittered around his hips to tug his shorts down his thighs.

-x-

Some time after his usual dinnertime, judging by the growling in his stomach, Lu Han heard a knock on his door. He didn't feel like moving to answer it, hollering for whomever it was to just let themselves in. He didn't feel like doing anything but hiding in the sofa, but with a lap full of cat, it was hard to move, so he settled for snatching a pillow and holding it to his face as Jongin toed off his sneakers.

"Smells like sex in here."

"Mfaslk."

Jongin crouched beside the sofa. "You alright?"

"Nhmph. . ."

"I didn't catch that, hyung."

Lu Han dropped the pillow with a cross scowl. "I said _no_."

"I tried calling you when Kyungsoo left this morning, but your phone was off."

"The battery's dead."

"Oh."

"You could've called Minseok," Lu Han criticised, covering his face again. "I waf paying wif him inna pahk."

Jongin frowned. He hadn't even considered that. Shrugging, he ran his fingers through the soft hair between Kyungsoo's ears. The cat cracked an eye open but closed it without comment, purring low.

After minutes of the purring vibrations tingling in his thighs, Lu Han flung the pillow off his face again. "Do you have any idea what he _did_ to me?" he cried.

Jongin tried to hide his smile.

Kyungsoo's purrs grew.


End file.
